


Shameless Presents Are Best

by CURUS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Frottage, I have very little shame. Happy fucking birthday Jean., I just really like needy and slightly-slutty bottom!Marco sTOPME, I regret nothing., M/M, Marco briefly in a skirt because Tori wanted it but I think I didn't give enough., Mentions of anal fingering, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, There literally is very little plot to this it practically just starts off with sex holyshit, Tongue Piercings, happy birthday jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/CURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of gifts does Jean like best? The shameless kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Presents Are Best

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I was on [eatingdrawingreading's](http://eatingdrawingreading.tumblr.com/) blog and found [this post](http://eatingdrawingreading.tumblr.com/post/115693812909/blushing-wriggling-inexperienced-marco-is-my-jammm#notes) this morning and I lied in bed and thought "I want it." because nothing gets me more excited and thirsty than the thought of Marco being a squirmer when he comes. I just- Hhhh I needed this. Unfortunately it got a lot further than that and it ended up becoming this and I finished it at 2 am please help 
> 
> Any and all typos/grammar errors are because I lack Office and it's 2 am.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering, Jean works as a receptionist for an eye doctor because my sister has the same job and basically works from 7 am to 6 pm and I wanted him to have agonizing long hours to build that impatience.

* * *

 

Everything started painfully slow for Jean. Actually, it was more like it was painfully  _mundane_ because it was just like every other day of his life, so familiar that he forgot that there was a difference to the day that made it unlike yesterday or tomorrow. He really forgot it himself, much too sluggish from waking up at 5:30 in the _damn_  morning and too busy forcing himself crawl out of the bed and away from the warm bear-hug that had held him all night. He felt so naked without Marco's strong arms around his waist and leeching off his freckled boyfriend's body heat. Like an unhappy child, Jean was griping the entire way to the bathroom about how it was just unfair that Marco was off work until  _Thursday_  while Jean had to freeze his ass off and work like any other Tuesday with weekends being his only days off. His complaining only stopped for a short period when he was in the shower, taking in as much of the heat from the shower as possible before he was forced back out into the cold apartment that felt even worse now that he was wet from head to toe. 

At 6 am it took everything in him to not just crawl back into bed with his personal space-heater, feeling a tug at his chest when the freckled man nesting in the blankets let out a tired whine before settling down with his arms clinging to a pillow in an attempt to pretend Jean was still in bed. It'll be a long and painful day until he gets to see his boyfriend later that day.

And in the midst of missing his partner, Jean  _still_ hadn't realized just what day it was. He didn't really remember until well after two hours into work, when he was checking his messages while sitting at the front desk of the office and saw that it was April 7th. 

It was his _own_   _damn_ birthday and he fucking forgot it. And about half an hour before lunch, it was proven that Marco clearly hadn't forgotten either, a message popping up on the screen with a picture of his boyfriend and the pretty blonde girl he works with and who is dating Marco's terrifying cousin. What Marco was doing at work when it was obviously his day off, Jean wouldn't know. Both of them are surrounded by blooming red roses and babies breath, clearly arranged specifically to be a backdrop to their selfie for Jean. The message the picture is attached to reads " _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ " and it manages to put a smile on Jean's face as he sways from side to side in his office chair. No matter how many pictures Marco sent from the flower shop, they were always more than enough to get Jean through work. Maybe Marco had gotten bored at home and decided to visit Krista and Petra at work for a while. It did get boring when Jean was at work for nearly twelve hours a day. 

At about noon Jean was off for lunch and he retreated into the backroom with his phone to eat the sad little meal he had hastily thrown together after spending one minute too long watching Marco sleep in their bed. When he sat down and began prying the Tupperware open - of course after sticking it in the microwave for about a minute- his phone let out a very unattractive hum against the surface of the table, loud enough to startle him and obnoxious enough to make him scramble to get it off the table, the sound coming off as loud and annoying enough to draw a stare from Hange who's grabbing their bag from the locker. Embarrassed, the blonde only gives a sheepish grin and watches them walk out of the back door to go out and buy lunch for themselves. 

After the awkwardness left the room, Jean dared to open the message, greeted by another warm smile in a selfie of Marco. His freckled boyfriend is back at home now, barely in the front door and looking so cheerful like always. 

 **From:**   **Marco**

_I just got back from the shop. You on your lunch break?_

Appetite forgotten for the moment, Jean leans back into his chair, legs crossing at the ankles under the table as he hits the text box in the message. 

**From: Jean**

_Yeah just sat down actually. You getting bored at home?_

Expecting to wait a minute or so, Jean leans back into the table, getting a few bites of his leftovers from last night before his phone buzzed once more. Dropping his fork back into the dish, he leans back into his seat again and opens up the text. 

**From: Marco**

_Kind of. I just stopped by the shop to see who was in today. Petra was making delivery to the hospital so she wasn't able to to get in on the selfie action :P_

It was still a little dorky that Marco went around still using emoticons like a kid, but compared to the way he once spammed Jean mercilessly with carefully crafted (and sometimes copy/pasted) emojis, Jean really preferred the emoticons. He can only handle so many table flips before he finally put his foot down and had to make Marco put an end to it... 

**From: Jean**

_Well that's a shame. So, what are you going to be doing until I'm released from Hell, angel?_

**From: Marco**

_Setting up for your birthday. What else?_

At the thought of Marco planning something for him, a shameless and slightly childish grin forms on Jean's face and he leans forward to rest his elbows on the table, Tupperware sitting between his arms as he continues to text. Marco was always the type to plan something special for his birthday. Since they met, there hasn't been a single year where Jean felt disappointed in his birthday. It was always smiles and laughter when it came to Marco and this special day. 

**From: Jean**

_Oh really? Let me guess. Dinner reservations and then cake followed by some shameless sex in bed?_

In all honesty, he's expecting Marco to reprimand him for being so blunt with the fact he's already thinking of messing around when he gets home, the freckled man always being the more clean-minded one in the relationship. He was always a little more polite and private when it came to talking about their sex life, always trying to U-turn out of the conversations if they were being held outside of the apartment. 

**From: Marco**

_I was thinking more of you coming home and just railing me into the mattress. Or wall. Or the floor._

It felt like the wind was knocked right out from Jean's chest. That was rather...Unexpected. And it kick-started a few gears in his slightly fried head, already imagining what Marco just suggested. Hell, he just realized how good the idea sounded. Just screwing Marco senseless until both of their legs are going numb with desire. Maybe he can just hold Marco against the wall and rut against his ass hard enough to make his sweet boyfriend begin shamelessly grinding his own dick against the wall. Or he can have Marco on his kneed with his pretty lips wrapped perfectly around his thick cock, staring up with those near-innocent dark eyes and flushed cheeks that make his freckles standout even more, and  _feeling_ him swallow around his dick until he's practically gagging and then swallowing every last drop of Jean's cum. Or he can just push Marco over the couch and fuck him blindly until his voice goes hoarse from crying Jean's name and he's seeing stars, until Jean makes him come all over the leather that they specifically picked out just to make clean ups easier. 

A little dribble of saliva manages to land on the table before Jean realizes he's practically drooling at the mental pictures. Yeah, he  _needs_ the day to go by a little faster now. 

**From: Jean**

_Fuck, babe, I'm at work right now. Don't make me pop one when I have to go back to handling patients and files up front._

As much as he'd love to keep thinking about his perfect boyfriend covered in his own cum and panting while sprawled out on their white bed sheets, work still has to be done in almost half an hour, and he really doubts that he can rub one out on just thoughts alone. It's a little hard to really wank in the employee restroom when his thoughts sometimes get sidetracked when work sometimes sneaks into his thoughts. It's like getting cut off in traffic. Throws him off completely and makes getting to his release harder than it really should be. He needs something to keep him focused, to keep him on a steady rhythm until he finally comes. 

**From: Marco**

_Well, maybe I can help you..._

At first, Marco's message is confusing and Jean doesn't really understand it. His mind starts thinking of what his boyfriend  _might_ be referring to, but it's so out of the usual for Marco that it just seems  _really_ unlikely. Marco wouldn't... Would he?  _  
_

Another loud hum comes from his phone where he had set it down on the table while he pondered over Marco's message. He reached for it just a  _little_ too fast, and when a photo pops up when he opens the message, his breath gets a little caught in his throat. 

Staring up at him is another selfie, this time with a familiar expression that Jean knows just all too well. Marco's clearly in bed, as if the white and soft pillow under his head wasn't enough proof, but what's got Jean's attention is the way his boyfriend's staring at the camera, with eyes that have gone a little hazy with lust. His cheeks are tinged pink and his brows are just barely beginning to twitch together and those perfect and often pouty lips have a light shine to them, the way they get when Marco's been chewing or licking at them when he's either nervous or aroused and Jean _really_ doubts that it's the former right now. The corner of Marco's bottom lip is being bitten by his teeth and Jean can already imagine the way it'd slowly slide out from under those pearly whites, the action being repeated more than once through their activities until Marco's lip is red and sore without any help from Jean and his rough kisses. Yeah, he knows that look really well. It's a look of need, the look Marco gets when his boyfriend's been teasing him senseless or rubbing him through his jeans. But obviously, Jean's not there right now to stimulate that expression. So how is... 

_Oh._

Before Jean can really respond to the image, his phone begins buzzing against, this time repeatedly and the screen shows a less aroused picture of Marco along with a green phone and a red one. 

Marco's calling him. 

Marco's calling him  _while he's fucking masturbating._

The shock lasts a few seconds longer than he'd prefer, and before the call can be missed, Jean quickly swipes the answer button and shoves his chair back, holding the phone to his ear in time to catch a breathless moan.  _Oh God_ Marco always makes the best sounds... 

" _Jean... Hng- ...Hey, baby..._ " Jean's skin gets a few goosebumps when Marco uses that needy tone, all while calling him  _'baby'._ It's already making his pants a little too uncomfortable. Thank every deity above that the bathroom isn't occupied right now. 

"H-Hey there, angel." His words are a little too sweet to be fitting the clearly less-innocent feeling on the other side of the phone but it's all Jean can really say until he's safely inside the bathroom, locking the door and walking over to the other side of the small room until he can rest back against the wall. A quiet sigh of pleasure breezes against the phone and Jean returns it as he begins palming the hard bulge in his pants, his thighs giving a small twitch the moment his hand makes contact with his trapped erection. 

The smile Marco is wearing can practically be heard in his voice,  _"Hmm, you said you were pitching a tent at work?"_  His laugh is just as breathless as his moans and the sound of him shifting along the sheets is heard through the phone,  _"Did you- ah! D-Did you want...help, babe?"_  

A helpless whine comes from Jean and his knees threaten to give out as he lightly squeezes his dick through his white scrubs. Before letting himself slide down to the floor, he manages to shimmy them down until the tent in his boxers is exposed and he finally lets himself sit down, legs spread as much as his scrubs allow and his grip on his phone tightens as he slips his hand inside his boxers to grasp is aching cock, " _Please_ , angel." he practically pleads. He rubs the tip of his finger along the slit and it forces a small ripple of pleasure to shoot up his spine, "Fuck, Marco... You really got me going with those mental pictures." 

A quiet hum comes from Marco before a sharp gasp follows,  _"I just wanted you to have a good idea of how-"_ his breath hitches for a second before he sighs and settles back down to speak again,  _"How your birthday will go the moment you get home."_ Another moment of some shuffling occurs before Marco's voice comes back,  _"Mmm, I can't wait 'till you come home. I'm gonna let you have your way with me, baby. Wha- What're you gonna do to me?"_ What  _isn't_ Jean going to do with him? There's already a list of things he plans to do to his wonderful not-so-innocent angel. 

A filthy grin appears on Jean's face and he makes sure he's settled back comfortably and has his dick completely freed from any confinements before he let's himself really invest in their little phone call, "Baby, you can't even  _begin_ to imagine what I'm gonna do with you." He says, making sure his voice is low and rumbling from deep in his chest the way Marco likes it. Judging from the long moan that comes from the freckled man, it does the trick perfectly. "Mm, hey angel, you touching yourself right now?" He listens for any confirmation to his question, and after a second, Marco gives a pathetic sound in response that yes he is indeed fucking his own hand right now. "Good, good. Want you to listen real well, now. Give yourself a little squeeze first..." As he listens to the way Marco gasps a little, he does the same to his own stiff cock, holding his breath to keep any sound from escaping him. He takes in a breath the way a dehydrated man would gulp down water in the desert before he moves on to his next command, "N-Now rub the tip, baby. Nice and slow and firm, right through the slit." 

 _"A-Ah! J-Jean... Jean, ohgod."_  If there's one thing Jean knows, it's that Marco has a sensitive dick, especially at the very tip. He knows that Marco loves when he digs the stud of his tongue piercing right into it until he has to pin down those firm and dark thighs because Marco's legs threaten to tense and trap Jean between them, practically choking on his own cries as Jean keeps torturing that sensitive little spot.  _"Jean, baby, what else? Fuck, please, what else?"_ Marco sounds so damn desperate and it makes Jean wonder exactly how  _long_ has Marco been really jacking off or even thinking of all this. Oh well, he can think about that question a little later. 

Jean let's his eyes slip closed for a moment, just reveling in the way Marco starts to pant a little more because  _he's still rubbing the tip_ and he squeezes the base of his cock a little before he forces himself back into focus. "I want you to think about me, sweetie. Think of my mouth around your beautiful cock, warm and wet and swallowing you down inch by inch." He swallows hard because the very thought of sucking Marco off has his mouth watering already and he's sure it's getting his boyfriend off too, "You love it when I take you in my mouth, don'tcha? Filthy boy. You love getting head and I know you love giving it." It's a well-kept secret but they both know that Marco's just a dirty cock slut when it comes to their bedroom adventures. It's not very hard to get his boyfriend on his knees for him. 

A high pitched whimper brings Jean back to reality and he blinks a few times to clear his head. How much longer does he have until lunch is over? Fucking shit... "Okay, baby, we gotta- We gotta make this quick, I don't know how much longer I have until I gotta go back up front..." He sighs, mostly out of disappointment, before he tries to get back into the moment, "You think you can help me get off before lunch is over?" 

 _"Yeah, yeah of course, just... Gimme a sec."_ There's a moment where it's quiet before Jean hears it. That very quiet yet recognizable snap of the bottle of lube. 

_'Oh fuck, Marco's gonna fucking finger himself.'_

The strokes of Jean's hand have become a little smoother and quicker now, refusing to really tighten them until he has Marco with his fingers knuckle-deep in him. There's another few moments where he listens to breathless little Marco shift around the bed, trying to find a good way to lie down, and Jean knows how it is. He's watched his boyfriend finger himself before, both in secret and in front of him, and Marco always gets the best angle when he's propped up against a few pillows, legs spread wide open so he can reach deep down between them until he's circling his own puckered hole, teasing himself first. Yeah, he knows that's exactly how Marco's sitting right now. 

A shaky exhale ruffles against the phone before there's another second where Jean believes the phone is being placed on speaker, and then Marco is back to talking,  _"Okay, Jean... 'm ready."_ He's ready. The sound of those words makes Jean's head swim more than it really should. 

"Gonna finger yourself, hm? Alright, just... Just keep a steady pace. Want you to imagine my cock in your ass, kay?" Another little hum of approval comes from Marco and then they both stop the chatter, focusing more on getting through the call before break is over. 

To better the experience, Jean closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall, holding the phone to his ear despite how tired his arm has become. Hell, the hand that's been rubbing his dick has started getting sore, and he's grateful when he hears the quiet hums and little  _ah's_ and gasps from Marco. He can imagine how it's playing out, Marco getting a finger in first and not even letting it get halfway in before he's insisting on putting a second one. Marco's always been a needy guy, always taking in more than he should sooner than he should, and Jean's had to remind him more than once to pace himself, but sex always brings out a different side of Marco. "Little slut..." Jean practically breathes, no insult meant to it, and the aroused whine from Marco confirms that it isn't taken negatively. 

Marco must be searching for his hot spot, thick thighs giving an occasional twitch and toes stretching and then curling around the air any time he changes the angle. His hand is probably rubbing his heavy cock and precome is pooling on his beautifully toned stomach, making a filthy mess of him that looks so right on his perfect body. His lips are likely to be sore and red as his teeth continue to bite and tug at them as he breathlessly searches for that spot, impatient because he just wants to feel it, he  _needs_  to. 

 _"Ahh! OhGo- Jean!"_  

The sound of Marco's voice suddenly crying out makes Jean flinch from how amazing it sounds and he squeezes himself just a little, "F-Found it, baby?" He doesn't need to ask. Judging from the gasps and near sobs from Marco, there's no mistaking that he found it and he's fucking  _abusing_ it right this second. "Slow down, Marco, gimme a minute." A choked little gasp and then Marco is panting unevenly in the way that shows he's impatient and starting to get frustrated with waiting. "We're gonna do this together, alright? You want it hard and fast, baby? Then you'll get it. And you'll get it again tonight. 'M gonna fuck you so hard, baby, you're gonna see stars." He returns to stroking his cock, firmer this time and just a little more quick-paced. On the other end of the phone, Marco's back to panting, most likely fingering himself again. "Gonna make you come hard, Marco. Make a mess all over your pretty body, and I'm gonna keep fucking you even while you're coming." His breath hitches and he bites down hard on his lip as he tightens his hold a little more, " _Fu-_ I wanna see you completely fucked out, baby. You wanna ride me, too?" 

A choked sob comes from the line and Jean imagine how his boyfriend's beautiful hips must be rocking up to meet his thrusting fingers,  _"Yeah- Yeah, baby! I wanna ride you! Hard 'n fast. Fuck, Jean, I want you so bad. Want your thick cock in me!"_

Hearing those filthy swears come from Marco has Jean on the edge and he let's himself give a strained grunt as he picks up his strokes, starting to rub the head his dick, "Yeah, bet you do, angel. You love it, love having it deep in your perfect little ass." He tries to keep his voice as quiet as possible while still maintaining the deep rumble from his chest. The bathroom is pretty thick walled but if his coworkers catch wind of him jacking off in the backroom- No, he can't think about work. Think about Marco. "You gonna be a good boy and wait until I tell you to come, Marco? Gonna be good and do as your told?"  _  
_

_"Yes! Yes, 'm a good boy! Gonna be a good boy!"_ Marco's voice his risen a bit, high pitched and nearly suffocated as he struggles to get a decent breath into his lungs. He's close. He's so close and Jean's gotta carry him over the edge. 

His fist squeezes his cock the way he knows Marco's ass would, picturing himself railing his beautiful boyfriend right into the mattress and making sure Marco's sopping wet cock is rubbing right against the mattress. He'll be holding on to those perfect hips and pulling the nearly limp brunette back into his thrusts, pulling more moans and wails of pleasure from his partner. " _Nng-_ Yeah, you're a good boy. Always a good boy who does as he's told. Always taking my cock real good." He gives a struggling gasp and rubs his thumb just under the head of his dribbling length and he bucks up into his tight fist, "G-Gonna come, princess. Gonna fucking come in your ass. Want you to come with me while I fill you up." He bites his lip and nearly drops his phone when his other hand threatens to abandon the call and reach down to support himself more so he can keep fucking his own hand. 

Judging by the way Marco is wordlessly whining and moaning mindlessly, he's going to come to. He knows how to get himself over by himself though, and Jean can just see the way his fingers -  _three of them_ \- are abusing his hole even rougher until a hand comes down to grasp the pillow under his head and he slides down and off his pile of pillows.  _"Ah! Jean!! 'M coming! Fucking coming!"_ He practically wails and Jean spills into his hand as soon as he hears the loud cries, a force of pleasure washing over him as he tries to keep it from staining his scrubs. 

The silent bliss that comes over them both is appreciated and Jean has to shake himself from drifting off because he's still at fucking work for another six hours. Marco is still on the line, his uneven breathing the only sign as Jean gets himself cleaned up. It's an almost personally intimate silence, as if they weren't apart with one at home and the other at work. Unfortunately, one of them can't stay and bask in the afterglow. 

"Okay, angel. I gotta get back to work." Compared to before, Jean's tone is much more sweet and gentle, as if he were whispering these words in the privacy of their own bedroom with Marco exhausted on the bed and Jean leaning over him so he can lay a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's dampened brow before he has to leave. "I'll see you tonight, then?"

A long and tired hum of approval comes from the blissful brunette on the other end of the phone,  _"Yeah... Still have a great present for you."_ It's enough to get Jean laughing. Even after all that, Marco  _still_ insists on letting Jean have his way with him tonight. Oh what an angel. 

 

* * *

 

Six hours. That's way too long for Jean, even after he managed to wank off in the bathroom with that phone call. It was just too much to handle but he had to do it. Marco wouldn't be too happy if he faked food poisoning or something just to come home early and that could very well change the entire out come of this birthday. Besides, Jean really doubted he'd be allowed to go home early, especially when he's convinced that Hange heard him come at the end of that call. If they heard, they were definitely not saying a word but they kept glancing at Jean from over their glasses throughout the rest of their shift together, all with a very mischievous smile on their face. It creeped Jean out to no end and really helped keep any future boners from making an unwanted guest appearance in his work day. 

But freedom came, and Jean was trying his damn hardest to not break the speed limit as he drove home. Marco hadn't texted him at all the rest of the day, but it wasn't necessary. Jean knew exactly what was waiting for him at home. 

Getting to the apartment, Jean took the stairs instead of waiting for an elevator, going two at a time until he reached their floor, practically throwing open the stairwell door. He dropped his keys twice as he tried to get the front door key ready to open it, hands just a little  _too_ shaky as he stuck it in the keyhole and unlocked the door. It took one second too long for his liking to get  _inside_ the apartment. 

"Impatient?" 

As soon as the door was shut, Marco's voice was heard. The apartment wasn't completely lit, save for the table lamp in the living room that gives a very intimate glow to the room, and it illuminates the figure standing in front of the hall that leads to their bedroom. The freckled angel stands leaning against the wall, legs crossed casually and a hand on one hip as the other helps prop him against the wall. The light in their living room is enough to let Jean see the best part of it all. His boyfriend is dressed in nothing but a black skirt, an obvious tent under the loose fabric and Jean wonders if there's any lacy panties under it. 

"Jean. It's not polite to stare." There's a smirk on that normally harmless-looking face, and Marco raises an eyebrow as he watches Jean drop his bag and step closer, "So... Happy birthday, Jean." The brunette says it so casually, as if he isn't being visually devoured or dressed in an appropriately too-short skirt, as if he just pointed out the weather outside instead of provoking the dazed-looking man in front of him. 

And then suddenly, he's being shoved against the wall in their short hallway and he's being kissed breathless by someone two inches shorter than him. Immediately, he returns the frantic kiss and the two of them end up panting against each other's lips. Jean's hands begin mapping out the body pinned in front of him, rubbing the heels of his palms along the faint abs on Marco's stomach and up to his toned chest. He kisses and bites away from his boyfriend's lips and along his throat, right over the Adam's apple, just as he rubs the pads of his thumbs over sensitive nipples, causing hands to come up instantly and grasp his biceps tightly. His taller partner gives a trembling gasp as he gently pinches a hardened nub between his thumb and index finger, the other being rubbed in rough and slow circles. Shaking knees tremble and Jean grins against the new hickie on Marco's neck and he moves closer until he can settle a leg between beautiful thighs just as the brunette let's himself come down, as if expecting Jean to position himself in such a way. Whether Marco expected it or not, he still whines and shamelessly grinds his hard-on against Jean's thigh, quickly reaching down with one hand to try and pull the skirt out of the way. 

Pulling away, Jean sighs against his boyfriend's ear before giving a little lick to the lobe, "Can feel how hard you are, baby. Been way too fucking long since that phone call." He adds a little more pressure on Marco's cock, rubbing his thigh against him and making his larger lover keen and cling to him helplessly, "How bad do ya' want me, Marco?Show me how much you want me to get you off." Fingers tighten their grasp against his back and Jean feels Marco begin grinding himself against his thigh again. 

A shaky sob comes from the brunette and he practically slumps further against the wall as he continues to shamelessly rut up into Jean's thigh, " _Nn-_ I want it... I want you, Jean.  _God_ , I'm so fucking hard, I just- _I need you_." A choked whimper comes from Marco as he's slammed further against the wall, left almost immobile minus his hips which are allowed to continue rutting against Jean's leg, needier and rougher as his arms wind tight around Jean's shoulder. 

Sharp teeth bite at the freckled skin of Marco's shoulder and Jean's hands wander down until they grasp at the skirt-covered ass and increase the force of Marco's grinding. Gasping roughly as the feeling as his boyfriend's heavy length against his leg, Jean keeps whispering in the brunette's ear, "Want it, Marco? You really want it?" The broken sob of need and a quick nod is his answer, "Get on your knees, then. I got a little treat for you first." Marco doesn't need to be told twice, immediately going to his knees as soon as Jean pulls back. While Marco kneels down, Jean manages to wriggle free from his work shirt, flinging it in a random direction before yanking off the tank top that he had on under it too, again throwing it in some direction, never to be thought of for the rest of the night. Now free of clothes, the blond lets himself look down to where is very obedient boyfriend continues to kneel. He reaches down and cards a hand through slightly damp bangs, "Look at you. So well-behaved, waiting for me to tell you what to do." A low moan from the praise makes Jean smile a little and lays his palm against Marco's cheek, "Such a good boy. Haven't even touched yourself either." The pad of his thumb rubs against kiss-swollen lips and Marco shivers beneath him before a wet tongue gently swipes across the digit. It's enough to send a shiver up Jean's own spine, "So good..." he breathes, watching as his boyfriend slowly sucks at his thumb, a low hum of contentment rumbling in his mouth. Shaky hands grasp at Jean's wrist and the blonde watches as his hand is pulled back, only to be brought closer again so Marco can slowly suck on Jean's fingers, tongue skillfully  working along them, up the sides and then down between them both. Jean practically moans at the sight and he forces himself to pull away, "Hold on there, beautiful. Said I got a treat for ya'." He pets the soft hair of his boyfriend once more before inching his pants down a few inches, "Get these off and then you'll get it." 

As soon as the bothersome white scrubs are off, they get kicked aside and Marco practically drools at the sight of Jean's dick tenting his boxers. He barely hears the go-ahead from Jean. Just barely, but he does indeed hear it, and he wastes no time carefully pulling out his reward for good behavior. Licking at his lips, the brunette sighs with pleasure as he gently strokes the hard cock. A quiet groan sounds above him and Marco tilts his head up a bit, eyes glancing up and lips slightly parted as he checks on his boyfriend. He watches Jean's brow knit with pleasure, eyes closed and a pleasantly strained expression on his face. His hands are braced against the wall for support and his mouth hangs open slightly, letting small grunt and groans come from his throat as Marco's hands skillfully handle him. Jean's completely lost in pleasure and it's all because of Marco. The thought alone makes the freckled man's chest swell with pride and he let's himself quietly speak, "Baby. Can I...?" He's a good boy. He has to ask for permission. When Jean nods, he does so without even looking, much too focused on the pleasure between his legs. That's a good enough response for Marco, and he turns his attention back to the swollen cock in his hands, finally leaning forward and giving a quick lick to the dribbling tip. The bitter and salty taste makes him moan and he begins suckling at the head, closing his eyes and basking in the taste he's longed for all day. 

" _Oh, fuck_ Marco..." 

The sound of Jean breathlessly saying those words from just a few suckles has Marco smiling a little around the head, and he pulls away long enough grin to himself before going back down on his boyfriend, slowly swallowing down inch by inch, head bobbing up and coming down a little lower each time. The feeling of the firm cock in his mouth makes him moan around Jean and he squeezes the base just a little. A shaky gasp comes from Jean and Marco pulls back enough to get a quick breath of air before finally taking Jean in all the way, slow and easy until Jean hits the back of his throat and he can swallow around him. 

" _J-Jesus!_   _Fucking_ amazing, baby. So fucking good." Daring to look down, Jean forces an eye to peek open and he nearly closes it again as he watches Marco stare up at him with his lips stretched perfectly around his dick, "Ohh God, that's good. That's really good, angel." He says before bringing a hand down to tangle in brown hair, "Oh, baby, let me-  _Fuck_ , just let me fuck your face for bit. Know you love it when I do." He bites back a grin when Marco immediately pulls up and let's go of the base, staying on his knees with his mouth open a little wider, brown eyes staring up at him innocent as a hand goes down to pull the skirt up. There are no panties, but there's tight boxer-briefs that hug Marco's dick just right and the brunette sighs around Jean's cock as he palms that most likely painful erection. Tightening his grip on Marco's hair, Jean grins as he sees his boyfriend's eyes roll back a little at the feeling of his tight fist in his hair. Jean's tired of waiting, though, and he begins guiding Marco into a lazy pace, going in deeper by inches. He eventually builds up to a better pace. 

" _Oh,Marco._  That's it, baby. You're taking it so good." Amber eyes stare down with a burning passion as he holds Marco's head still now, his hips rocking into his waiting mouth, throat skillfully lax and easily swallowing around the intruding length. Marco's still needily rubbing his aching cock through his underwear and Jean watching hungrily as the brunette's hips buck up into his hand. Those innocent and wide brown eyes are still staring up but every time Jean hits the back of Marco's throat they lose their focus and at times even roll back from the pleasure of having his boyfriend's perfect cock down his throat. The heat in Jean's stomach pools lower and he gives a sudden buck of his hips, Marco's hands flinching and suddenly grasping Jean's thighs as a slight gag comes from him, but he doesn't try pulling away. Jean knows full well that if Marco was uncomfortable he'd pat twice on his leg to let him know he wants to pull back. No such sign came and Jean allowed himself to thrust once more, another small gag coming and Marco swallows around Jean once, feeding that tense coil in the blonde's stomach. The feeling of that wet heat around him is starting to get too much for Jean, though, and he eventually forces himself to pull back, "Bedroom. Now." he practically orders and he watches with pride as Marco coughs and licks off a small drop of precome that managed to drop off Jean's cock when he pulled away. 

As soon as they're in the bedroom, Jean gets to work with "unwrapping" his gift, pinning Marco down on the bed and shoving the shirt up so it bunches at the brunette's waist. Marco's so hard Jean is sure it isn't comfortable, but he still leans down and mouths at his boyfriend's trapped cock throat the material of his boxer-briefs, specifically at the dampest spot visible where he's sure that the head is. Marco's soaked through his underwear and Jean moans shamelessly as he sucks at the tip through the fabric. " _Mmm_ Jean, that feels so amazing." Marco's words are breathless and completely strung out and laced with lust. Smirking against the bulge of his boyfriend's, Jean kisses the inside of a shaking thigh before he takes a moment to suckle at the head once more, this time digging his tongue stud right into the tip, and he has to quickly pin down Marco's thighs as they threaten to trap his head between them. Instead, Marco cries out as Jean continues the torture, and his back arches right off the bed, one hand coming down to grip at the messy blonde undercut. His hips squirm and roll as if unsure if they should try moving away or moving closer, but Jean quickly wraps his arms around the still threatening thighs and tries to pin his overly-sensitive boyfriend back to the bed. He ends up having to pull away just to get Marco to settle down and he laughs as he does. Marco trembles and gasps for air as he flinches occasionally from nearly coming right then. Jean ends up rubbing soothing circles on Marco's spread thighs and he carefully begins pulling off the skirt, letting a less-aggressive moment form just to give them some breathing room.  _  
_

"Jesus, Marco, you almost crushed my damn head between those thighs. You can give Annie a run for her money." Jean teases as he slowly slides the black skirt off Marco's hips, referring to how the tiny yet deadly blonde woman they call Annie was very much capable of crushing full melons between her thighs, something she did indeed prove once. From how hard he had to hold Marco down, Jean's pretty sure Marco would have at least given him a concussion if he had let him clamp his thighs closed. That only feels good when he's buried balls deep inside Marco's ass and those closed thighs make everything deliciously tighter. He gets dizzy just thinking about good it feels. 

After peeling Marco's underwear off (with how wet they had become, it really was like peeling soaked clothes from his body as if he'd been in the rain) Jean starts hunting for the lube, seeing it still sitting on the nightstand from this afternoon, along with a condom. Knowing Marco left it all set up, he grins a little and brings both onto the bed, "Okay, baby, let me just-" 

"I already prepped m'self..." 

Brows shoot up a little in surprise but really, Jean kind of expected it. Fingering himself during the phone call and then again before he came home? Marco was really pushing for this to be a perfect birthday. "Well alright, then. Guess we can just get to it." Of course, as he eases Marco up onto the pillows more, he makes sure to check that Marco is really prepped. Sure enough, he can still see the traces of lube left behind. His heart races a little at the thought of Marco carefully prepping himself. He leans down and kisses Marco breathless again, hands gripping the back of Marco's knees so he can force them against his chest, and Marco willingly wraps his own arms around those shaking legs, so as Jean pulls back, his freckled lover is still left open for him.  _Perfect._

Jean takes his sweet time unwrapping the condom, just to keep Marco waiting. He tosses the wrapper aside and carefully rolls it onto his throbbing length, all while holding eye-contact with his waiting lover who trembles and clearly gives an occasional quite whine under his breath, still open for him and fingers anxiously tightening their grip on his thighs. The way Marco's toes curl and then uncurl show just how impatient he's getting and after coating himself in a generous layer of lube, Jean finally scoots closer, pressing a kiss to Marco's knee, "Ready, baby?" He doesn't need to ask, the slightly annoyed look on Marco's face being enough to answer him. "So patient. Sorry to make you wait." He grasps his cock and guides himself to rub the head against the brunette's hole, making him gasp and shiver a little, "But you're always a good boy. And good boys get exactly what they want." 

Even with prep, Jean is very careful in going in, slow and controlled rolls of his hips easing him deeper and deeper. He grits his teeth to resist just ramming balls deep into his lover, but he isn't going to hurt Marco just because he's an impatient asshole. He eventually bottoms out, though, and he remains still as he revels in being so deep inside that tight warmth. Marco's already giving quiet pants, head leaning back a bit and staring in a daze at the ceiling as Jean grinds himself inside his lover, "You're so hot, angel. S-So, fucking hot... Tight too. Feels _amazing._ You're amazing, baby." He rolls his hips in a slow circle that makes him tense up for a moment. They sigh and moan together before Jean pulls out and quickly thrusts right back in, making Marco give a slightly louder gasp. He repeats the motion again, harder, and Marco's fingers dig their nails into the bend of his knees as he cries out. 

A quick and rough pace is set and Jean thrusts in and out of his whimpering partner. Sitting up on his knees, Jean places his hands right over Marco's, using the brunette's legs as leverage as he continues thrusting into him, the muffled smacking of their skin together making them a little sore and eventually raw as he roughly rides into his boyfriend. The blonde's brows knit together again and it takes everything to keep himself from closing his eyes, wanting to see the flushed expression of Marco's, "Like that, baby?" A needy whine and quick nodding says yes, "Know ya' do. You love it rough. Gonna fuck you like this the whole time." He gives another rough buck and feels the hands under his palms tense up as Marco chokes on a cry of Jean's name, "You're so tight, Marco,  _fuck!_ " He can't help it and he squeezes his eyes shut as he tries riding into Marco a little harder while hunting for his sensitive prostate. 

The submissive brunette mindlessly mumbles his boyfriend's name over and over along with unintelligible words as he's continuously fucked against the pillows and mattress, completely lost in pleasure and he tries his best to meet Jean's bucks but his current position leaves him almost completely useless to movement, but the very thought of simply being fucked like Jean's personal toy sends a thrill through him and he moans as Jean continues to thrust into him, "Jean! Harder!  _Please_!" he practically begs, legs shaking and he nearly sobs in gratitude as his boyfriend fucking _rails_  him harder, " _Ohshit_ , just like that,  _don't stop!_ " All Jean has to do now is find that bundle of nerves that'll make him cry in pleasure. 

Suddenly, blunt nails dig into freckled skin and Marco wantonly moans, " _Fuck, right there, don't you dare stop!_ " Bent on riding the approaching orgasm, Marco attempts to free his hands and knees so he can wrap his long and trembling legs around Jean's waist, just so he can pull him in deep on each thrust, " _Ah_ , Jean please!  _Please,please,please!_ Fuck-" The grip on his hands is iron tight, though, and he nearly sobs as Jean continues to abuse his prostate. He throws his head back before looking up at his smirking boyfriend, and Marco returns that merciless stare with the best glare he can given his current position, " _Fucking Hell_ Jean, please let me go-" He get cut off and chokes on a cry as Jean buries himself to the hilt right against that spot, grinding a slow and agonizing circle against him. 

Between them, the air is nothing but heavy panting and the scent of sweat and musk, and Jean grins down at the pleading man under him, "Not letting you go. You're not gonna come either until I say so." The low volume of his voice makes Marco whimper in need and Jean leans down to give just one gentle kiss against pouting lips, "Don't worry, baby, I'm gonna take good care of you, but you have to do as I say. Can't come until I say so. It's gonna be worth it." Marco has every reason to trust Jean. He always ended up feeling amazing in the end. The blonde sits back up and gently squeezes the hands under his palms before moving his own to rest just under them, avoiding the potential numbness that he was most likely causing. As he pulls back, he shivers a little at a thought, "'nd when I say you can come I want you to put those pretty thighs of yours together like you always do. 'Kay?" Another shaky nod is given before he grips the smooth thighs under his hands and returns to his earlier pace, thrusting fully inside his lover repeatedly. 

The room starts to fill with the sound of Marco's panting and begging for  _harder_ and  _faster_  and Jean whispering dirty praises to the nearly limp brunette. "Look... Look at you, baby." He whispers breathlessly, "So beautiful. There's precome just coating your entire stomach." He licks his lips just at the sight, the toned abs painted with pathetic little dribbles that have pooled a little until they run down the side of Marco's pretty figure, "It's gonna be messy when you come, huh? Gonna love seeing it though." His voice falters and his hips stutter in their rhythm as he let's himself whimper, his brows twitching and eyes closing as he feels himself ready to come, "F-Fuck. Gonna...come." His thrusts lose their pattern and he's now bucking mindlessly into Marco, who's practically wailing from it all but has obediently refused to come. Gripping the tense legs in his hold, Jean stares down at his fucked out boyfriend, "Come with me, baby. I got you. Come on." He can't form another word before Marco does as promised. 

As the brunette let's himself come, he moans Jean's name, the hold he's in keeping him from really wriggling as much as usual but his thighs come together, creating a tightness around Jean that has him choking on his own moan as he gives one more thrust and buries himself inside his lover, coming hard enough that he swear his ears start ringing. He let's go of Marco and almost immediately the freckled man let's himself uncurl, gripping the pillow under his head and still giving low and shaky moans as his hips rock and milk Jean of every last bit of his release. Jean's hands eventually rest on Marco's hips and he rubs soothing circles on his hip bones as the brunette settles down in Jean's lap, chest shakily rising and falling as the afterglow sets in.

Marco gives an occasional twitch or shiver in his limbs but he eventually calms down and Jean shakily smiles as he takes in the sight. The freckled skin is covered in thin ribbons of cum all the up to Marco's chest and he's still flushed down to the collar bone. A thin layer of sweat is over him and his bangs stick to his forehead as he tries to catch his breath, lips parted as he tries to come back into reality. Reaching over, Jean gently brushes his lover's bangs from his face and smiles when they meet eyes, "Hey there, angel. You still among the living?" 

"Hnn..." 

Laughing quietly Jean continues to rub circles on Marco's hips as he gently pulls out, Marco flinching and giving a startled gasp which has Jean apologizing instantly. The brunette shakes his head and waves off the concern and he lies limp against the bed as Jean ties off and throws away the condom before getting up, grabbing an extra shirt and beginning to clean his weak partner off, "You sure you're okay?" He asks, tossing the clothing aside when he's done. 

Marco hums and nods, a blissful smile on his face, "Hm,  _more_ than okay, baby." The bed shifts and he rolls onto his side as Jean lies down beside him, "So... Happy birthday." There's that cheerful tone in his voice, just like the normal Marco, and it makes Jean grin as he wraps an arm around his freckled lover. 

"Really is a happy birthday. That was honestly the best sex I think we've ever had." Brushing aside the damp bangs, the blonde kisses Marco's forehead before hugging him to his chest, "Thank you, baby... You're so wonderful to me. I don't fucking deserve it." A gentle hand rubs his side and he rests and nuzzles his cheek against the top of Marco's head. 

"Don't say that." Marco presses a gentle kiss to the middle of Jean's chest before snuggling back against it, "You deserve it. You deserve this and so much more and I plan to give it all to you." Lifting his head up, he nuzzles gently against Jean's neck and gives a little smile as he's met with a warm kiss. "You're special, Jean. You're special to me, and I want to make you happy every day of every year..." 

Holding Marco to his chest and listening to him drift asleep, Jean let's himself smile and take in the reality of it. How he's lucky enough to have someone like Marco in his life. No matter how many times Marco says otherwise, Jean really doesn't think he deserves this, but he's happy with it, and he believes that should be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I obviously posted this at 2 AM on April 8th but it's still for Jean's birthday and it got way too long please end me.  
> It started off with me wanting squirmy Marco and ended with more of everything else and less of what I really wanted. 
> 
> Please come to my [tumblr](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/) and tell me about how badly this was written. (My blog has autoplay, please mute your speakers if you don't want that.)


End file.
